Caasi
by SSJ4Majuub
Summary: Caasi. um my OC.


-1Disclaimer: I don't own DB. Akira Toriyama does. How I praise him….. But I own Caasi!

**Caasi: Warrior of Destruction…and….Other…Violent Stuff**

I am Caasi. I am a Saiyan. Yeah, you heard me a Saiyan. One of the thought-to-be-extinct warrior races. I may be only 15,but I was one of the strongest in my squad when they were still alive. Yes, the Colds destroyed our planet. How I hate them. In fact one of them was sent to try to kill me. In fact several were sent to kill me. And that is what I'm about to tell you…..

It was a normal day on Earth, which had recently become my new home planet. The people there were very kind to me. I had even become general of the Android army! I liked it, even though I had to cut off my tail so they would think I was human. But one day some very strange things happened. I was sent on a mission to retrieve a small android named Hikaru.

But when I found him he was dead. There was a small hole through his chest. "Not big enough for a bullet, but too small for any thing else." I thought. I pondered over it for a while until it came to me. "That's it! It was a Death Beam that killed Hikaru. But that means….." Suddenly two folded fists came down on back. It didn't hurt much so I flipped into a sweep kick to attack my opponent, only to kick air. So I got up to examine my surroundings when I saw something in the distance. It was a spaceship. It belonged to….Lord Frieza! I could see him at the head of a group of Colds. I transformed into a Super Saiyan 2,a level I thought only I had achieved. I flew to meet Lord Frieza. As I approached him, I realized it wasn't Frieza, just a Cold who resemble him. His power level was huge! I heard him say something to his men that sounded like "Fret Phlegm!" And suddenly his men charged at me. I annihilated most with my hands but eventually one caught me off guard and hit me in the small of my back. I fell to my knees as they ran back to join their master. I slowly got up. I regained some of my composure and fired up an attack. "I call this one the Tornado Barrage!" I launched my attack killing all of the leaders filthy henchmen. "Very impressive." I heard the Lead Cold say. "But you shall never defeat me, Icerus!" "Boy you're pretty full of yourself huh?" I said. "Argh! What did you say!" Icerus screamed. "Look," I said. "are we gonna fight or are you gonna stand there gawking like an idiot?" "Erg, you'll pay for that!!! HAAAAAA!!"

Icerus has begun powering up! Will Caasi survive?

Disclaimer: I don't own any thing related to DB! Except Caasi.

Chapter two! The battle of two people who met 5 seconds ago!

"HAAAAAAAAAA" Icerus was powering up! I couldn't believe the immense power that he was excreting as he transformed into his final stage, which looked exactly like Cooler's, only it was orange and red. He completed his transformation, and charged at me! Suddenly his stomach hit my foot, and he fell to the ground. "Pfft. Weakling." I muttered and walked away. Suddenly a Death Beam pieced my left foot. "Argh!" I screamed. And fell to the ground. "So you are alive. I didn't think you would die that easily." I got up and saw Icerus, fully transformed. "ITS TIME FOR FULL POWER!!!!!!" I screamed and transformed into a Super Saiyan 3. We began fighting, matching each others attacks perfectly. He was fast. But I was faster. I landed a blow to his stomach, then landed a series of punches and kicks, then kicked him dead in the face, sending him flying. He came back, flying at full speed. He landed a few good blows, but I was more powerful. Or so I thought. Without warning, he landed a kick to my ribs, and I could hear them crack. "I cant believe I have to use this technique." I said and flew into the sky. "Hah!" said Icerus. " I like to see a technique that could beat me! So I think I'll watch the show." I extended my arms straight up, and a small ball of energy formed in-between my hands. "Yes its working!" I said. I charged all my power into it and it got huge. About the size of a small star. "This should be good enough! GO! DRAGON BOMB!!!!" I fired, and extremely enjoyed the look on Icerus' face. "WHAT! NO!!!! I WILL NOT BE DEAFETED BY A FILTHY MONKEY!!!!!!" And those were Icerus' lasts words. My Dragon Bomb incinerated him. Unfortunately, it also wore out all my power, so laid there. Unable to do anything but breathe and speak. Eventually the Android Army Ambulance came and picked me up, and I was safe. Once more.

And that's all of It! Read and review please!


End file.
